Kokoro no Omoide
by Yayoi Fujiyoshi
Summary: Awan mendung mungkin menutupi indahnya langit, menghalangi cahaya sang mentari. Hujanpun turun dengan deras bersama dengan angin dingin yang menusuk kulit. Petir menggelegar di angkasa. Tapi setelah semua itu berlalu, pelangi muncul dengan indahnya. Seolah alam mengerti apa yang sedang dialaminya. Di balik masalahnya, Tsuna tahu akan terjadi hal indah pada akhirnya. Yaoi, DLDR.


**Kokoro no Omoide**

**(Memories of the Heart)**

.

**Disclaimer:**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ belongs to Amano Akira

.

**Warning:**

AU, Yaoi, Boy's Love, Shounen-ai, Don't Like Don't Read!

.

**Pair:** 1827

.

**Author's Note:**

Aku gak suka OC, karena itu di fanfic ini tidak menggunakan OC.

.

.

.

**Target 1: Accidentally Meeting**

.

.

.

_Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi.._

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat melawan gravitasi berlari melewati rumah-rumah dan toko-toko di sepanjang jalan hanya dengan memakai T-shirt merah dan celana jeans birunya. Dia berlari dan terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Kedua mata coklat karamelnya terlihat berair. Basah karena air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Keringat terlihat membasahi pelipis kepalanya. Dari raut wajahnya dia terlihat letih, tapi kedua kakinya terus berlari seolah itulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya.

Di atas sana terlihat beberapa awan mendung perlahan datang menghiasi langit yang biru. Menutupi indahnya cahaya sang mentari. Menutupi indahnya langit biru menjadi awan hitam _kelabu_. Tiba-tiba mulai terdengar gemuruh suara petir di langit sebagai pertanda hujan akan segera turun.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berlari sekencang itu, dia tidak tahu. Kedua matanya mengamati sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari tahu sampai dimana kedua kakinya membawanya pergi. Tak terasa dia telah sampai di pusat perbelanjaan di kota Namimori.

Tempat itu terlihat ramai dengan banyak pengunjung yang sedang berbelanja atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Ada pula beberapa pasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan di kafe tak jauh dari tempat pemuda berambut coklat berdiri. Dia mendongak ke atas. Awan mendung menggantung di sana. Dia tersenyum getir. Cuaca di kota mengingatkannya pada perasaannya saat ini. Pemuda itu tetap berdiam diri di antara para pejalan kaki. Walau hanya sejenak, dia ingin menikmati indahnya awan kelabu di sana.

'Tik..tik..'

Perlahan rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi bumi.

Orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalangpun segera berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Begitu pula dengan pemuda itu. Dia kembali berlari. Tapi kali ini dia berlari menerjang hujan mencari tempat untuknya berteduh. Dia tak peduli walau T-shirtnya harus basah. Dia tak peduli walau seluruh tubuhnya harus bermandikan air. Ketika langkahnya tak lagi mampu membawanya lebih jauh lagi, dia berhenti. Kedua matanya melihat sebuah minimarket di sebelah kirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari dan berteduh di teras minimarket itu.

Dari kaca bagian luar minimarket itu dia bisa melihat beberapa pelanggan yang sedang mencari barang belanjaan mereka. Andai saja dia membawa uang, mungkin dia juga akan menjadi salah satu pelanggan di sana. Entah membeli makanan atau minuman hangat, apapun itu. Setidaknya ada sesuatu hal yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu hujan di teras itu. Dia menghela nafas lelah. Percuma saja kalau hanya bisa berkhayal dan menyesali kecerobohannya. Diapun mengalihkan kedua matanya ke langit kelabu.

Awan tebal masih menggantung di angkasa. Sepertinya hujan deras yang mengguyur Namimori masih akan berlangsung lama. Udara yang semula hangat berubah menjadi dingin. Pemuda itu berjongkok lalu mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Mencoba menghapus dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulit. Dia menyesal karena lupa tidak mengenakan jaket. Setidaknya dia tidak akan merasa kedinginan seperti ini jika dia mengenakan jaket.

Dia menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba dia teringat masalah utamanya. Hujan masih turun, dia masih bisa berteduh di minimarket ini. Tapi bagaimana jika hujan telah reda? Bagaimana jika nanti minimarket ini tutup? Bagaimana jika malam telah datang?

_Setelah ini aku harus kemana? Aku tidak tahu harus menginap dimana. Aku.._, kata pemuda itu dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu minimarket itu terbuka. Muncul seorang pemuda berbadan tegap dari dalam toko kue itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengenakan seragam _gakuran_ hitam Namimori Middle School dengan jaket yang menggantung di bahunya. Di lengan kiri jaket hitamnya terdapat sebuah _armband_ merah dengan kanji _disiplin_ tersulam indah dengan warna emas. Tangan kanannya membawa sebungkus kantong plastik putih.

Pemuda berambut coklat menyadari keberadaan sosok lain di teras itu. Dia mendongak ke atas, melihat sosok yang baru saja keluar dari toko itu. Kedua mata coklatnya bertemu dengan kedua mata abu-abu pemuda itu. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Dia _mengenali_ siapa pemuda di hadapannya itu. Pemuda itu bernama Hibari Kyoya, ketua komite kedisiplinan dari Namimori Middle School.

_Dia adalah orang yang paling ditakuti di Namimori._

"Hibari-san?" panggil pemuda berambut coklat itu tanpa sadar.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya pemuda bernama Hibari itu dingin.

_Bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Ah..benar juga, dia prefect Nami-chuu._

"Uhm..menunggu hujan," jawab Tsuna ragu.

Mendengar jawaban dan raut wajah Tsuna, Hibari bisa menebak isi kepala herbivore di depannya. Dia pasti terkejut Hibari mengetahui namanya. Itu wajar. Hibari hafal semua nama murid Namimori Middle School. Tsuna adalah salah satu dari herbivore yang paling sering datang terlambat. Tentu saja hal itu _otomatis_ membuat Tsuna tercantum dalam daftar dalam catatan Hibari.

Hibari memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Tsuna mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Tsuna terlihat _kacau_. Bajunya bisa dibilang kotor dan juga basah. Melihat keadaannya saat ini dia bisa menebak telah terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda bertubuh pendek di depannya ini. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, herbivore."

Tsuna sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan itu dari Hibari. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. _Berbohong?_ Hibari bukan tipe yang akan menerima kebohongannya begitu saja. _Jujur?_ Ada kemungkinan Hibari akan menghajarnya jika dia sampai mengetahui kebenarannya. Tapi..mungkin saja kan Hibari tidak akan melakukan hal itu? Dia tidak mengenal Hibari dengan baik, _kecuali_ sifatnya yang haus darah itu.

Dia menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Percuma hanya menebak bagaimana reaksi pemuda yang setahun di atasnya itu nantinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing. Kedua mata Tsuna melihat kedua kakinya yang terbalut sneakers kesayangannya seolah itu adalah hal paling menarik untuk dilihat. Dia tidak berani menatap kedua mata Hibari.

"A-aku..baru saja kabur dari rumah. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana," papar Tsuna seraya mendekap tubuhnya lebih erat lagi dengan tatapan mata sayu.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat paman dan bibinya. Lebih tepatnya kejadian yang baru dialaminya beberapa jam lalu.

* * *

_"Dame-Tsuna..!"_

_Terdengar teriakan dari sebuah mansion di suatu kompleks perumahan di Namimori. Di dalam mansion itu terlihat berbagai macam barang mewah, lukisan-lukisan indah yang menghiasi dinding, dan perabotan rumah yang terlihat mahal. Semua barang-barangnya bersih dan tertata rapi._

_"Gaun pestaku dimana? Sudah disetrika belum?" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah keorangenan dengan baju sexynya._

_Dia adalah sepupu Tsuna, namanya M.M._

_Gadis itu berjalan menuju sebuah kamar di lantai bawah dengan sepatu high-heelsnya. Dia menobrak kamar Tsuna dengan keras sampai membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget. M.M melihat sepupunya itu tengah duduk di meja belajarnya. Menghampiri Tsuna lalu menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar lalu membawanya paksa keluar kamar._

_Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dia hanya berharap M.M tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padanya._

_"Dimana gaunku?" tanya M.M dengan kedua mata ungu melihat tajam ke arah Tsuna._

_"Su-sudah kutaruh di kamarmu tadi," jawab Tsuna jujur._

_"Benarkah?"_

_"I-iya."_

_"Awas kalau kau bohong padaku."_

_M.M melepas tangannya dari kerah baju Tsuna, mendorongnya ke belakang saat dia melakukannya. Dia mendengus kecil sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dengan cepatnya. Tsuna menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya M.M tidak melakukan hal buruk padanya, untuk saat ini. Diapun segera kembali ke kamarnya._

_"Tsuna! Cepat kemari!"_

_Belum sempat Tsuna melangkah masuk kamarnya, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan suara pamannya._

_"Hai Ji-san," jawab Tsuna seraya berjalan menghampiri pamannya yang ada di ruang tamu._

_Tsuna berjalan sampai ke ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu terdapat empat sofa single dengan satu sofa panjang. Seorang pria berambut hitam berjas biru tua duduk di sofa panjang dalam keadaan kemeja dan jasnya berantakan. Namanya adalah Yamanaka Takeshi, adik dari ibunya._

_"Tsuna..Ji-san ingin kau duduk di sini," ucap paman Tsuna seraya melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Tsuna duduk di sofa ruang tamu._

_Sebagai anak yang penurut, Tsuna mematuhi perintah pamannya. Dia duduk di sofa panjang itu, agak jauh dari pamannya._

_"Ada apa, Ji-san?" tanya Tsuna sedikit penasaran._

_Biasanya pamannya akan pulang malam karena lembur. Kalau tidak begitu dia akan pulang sore. Tapi ini masih siang dan pamannya sudah pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tsuna bisa melihat semburat-semburat kemerahan di wajah pamannya, selayaknya orang yang sedang mabuk._

_Kedua mata Tsuna melebar. Dia baru menyadarinya! Tercium bau sake yang kuat dari mulut pamannya._

_"Ssst..kau terlalu berisik.. Jangan banyak bicara.."_

_"Ji-san mabuk?"_

_"Aku tidak mabuk! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Jangan pernah!" teriak Yamanaka tiba-tiba._

_Yamanaka berpindah tempat duduk tepat di samping Tsuna. Jarak di antara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Dia meletakkan tangan kanannya pada bahu kanan Tsuna. Sementara kedua matanya melihat Tsuna dengan seksama. Entah kenapa Tsuna merasakan firasat buruk. Dia ingin keluar dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Tatapan pamannya terasa tidak biasa. Seperti menelanjanginya.  
_

_"Kalau dilihat-lihat.. Tsuna, kau cantik juga," ucap Yamanaka tiba-tiba._

_Muncul semburat kemerahan di wajah Tsuna ketika mendengar kata _cantik_ keluar dari mulut pamannya. Pamannya pasti mabuk berat. Tiba-tiba Yamanaka mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tsuna. Tsuna mencoba menjauh dari pamannya. Dia merasakan dorongan kuat dari tangan pamannya. Yamanaka mendorong tubuh Tsuna ke sofa. Lalu dia menghimpit tubuh keponakannya itu dengan tubuhnya._

_Kedua mata Tsuna terbelalak. Dia mencoba bangun, tapi dengan pamannya berada di atasnya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Tsuna bisa melihat nafsu yang tersirat di kedua mata pamannya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Dia panik. Dia mencoba mendorong tubuh pamannya menjauh darinya. Sementara itu Yamanaka semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tsuna. Dia mencoba mencium Tsuna._

_"Ji-san! Hentikan! Sadarlah! Aku laki-laki, paman juga laki-laki," seru Tsuna sambil meronta-ronta._

_"Memang kenapa dengan hal itu? Kau keberatan?"  
_

_"..."  
_

_"Hahaha..katakan saja Tsuna-chan.. Katakan saja..kalau kau juga menginginkannya. Jangan khawatir, Ji-san akan melakukannya dengan..lembut.."  
_

_"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak! Hentikan ini Ji-san!"  
_

_"Coba saja kau hentikan aku."  
_

_Tsuna mendorong pamannya sekuat tenaga hingga dia terjatuh ke lantai. Dia ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Belum pernah dia melihat pamannya itu seperti ini. Pamannya terlihat mengerikan seolah mampu memakannya hidup-hidup. Apalagi kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Tidak seperti paman yang dikenalnya.  
_

Ini kesempatan!

_ Dia bangun dari sofa lalu mencoba berlari ke kamarnya. Tapi tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia jatuh ke lantai. Dia melihat ke bawah kakinya yang terasa berat tiba-tiba. Dia melihat apa penyebabnya. Pamannya berhasil menangkap kaki kirinya._

_"Kena kau..," ucap Yamanaka menyeringai senang.  
_

_Tubuh Tsuna kembali gemetar. Sekuat tenaga dia menyeret tubuhnya untuk menjauh. Tapi apa daya. Genggaman tangan di kakinya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Seolah bisa menguras semua tenaga yang dikeluarkannya. Pamannya mulai bergerak ke arahnya. Dalam ketakutan dan terpojok, Tsuna meraih vas bunga di atas meja dan memukulkannya ke kepala pamannya._

_'PRAAANG!'_

_Vas bunga ungu dengan motif ukiran bunga mawar itupun menghantam kepala Yamanaka dengan keras. Vas bunga itu hancur berkeping-keping mengotori lantai. Yamanaka jatuh ke lantai dengan kepala mengeluarkan darah. Tangan yang menggenggam kaki Tsuna perlahan meregang. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Dia pingsan._

_Tsuna bangun dari tempatnya terjatuh. Kedua mata karamelnya melebar kala melihat kondisi pamannya._

_"Ji-san!" panggil Tsuna dengan kedua tangan gemetar._

_Pamannya masih diam tak bergerak sedikitpun. Darah di belakang kepalanya terus mengalir. Muncul sebuah pikiran buruk dalam diri Tsuna. Dia menggelengkan kepalaya keras. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk itu._

Tidak! Tidak! Ji-san..kumohon bertahanlah..

_Tsuna menggoyangkan tubuh pamannya. Dia mencoba membangunkan pamannya sekali lagi, tapi tidak ada reaksi. Tsuna semakin ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau pamannya tidak akan pernah sadarkan diri? Bagaimana kalau pamannya..meninggal?_

_"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Tsuna pada dirinya sendiri._

_"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini? Berisik sekali..," keluh M.M yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya._

_Tsuna berjingkat kaget lalu menoleh ke arah M.M. Gadis itu telah mengenakan gaun merah terangnya, gaun pesta yang tadi Tsuna cuci dan setrika. Dia juga sudah berdandan rapi dan cantik. Siap untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temannya. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga dengan santai. Tapi tiba-tiba kedua matanya terbelalak. Dari atas tangga, dia melihat ayahnya tersungkur di atas lantai dengan Tsuna duduk di dekatnya._

_"Dame-Tsuna! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada ayahku?" tanya M.M dengan intonasi marah pada nada suaranya._

_"A-aku..aku..aku tidak bersalah. Aku tidak sengaja," jawab Tsuna terbata-bata. "A-aku tidak bermaksud melukainya.."_

_"KAU! Kau..membunuh ayahku," ucap M.M sambil menunjuk Tsuna dengan jari telunjuknya._

_"A-a-aku..aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku tidak melakukannya."_

_"Lalu apa yang kulihat ini? Semacam lelucon yang kalian berdua buat?"_

_"Tapi..aku tidak.."_

_M.M berlari menuruni tangga. Dalam sekejap gadis itu telah berada di lantai dasar di ujung tangga._

_"Kau membunuh ayahku!" seru M.M histeris._

_"TIDAK….!"_

_Tsuna berlari menuju pintu depan, membukanya dengan kasar dan bergegas keluar dari rumah itu. Dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa memikirkan akan pergi kemana. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu tujuan, _lari_. Dia harus lari, pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Air matanya pun mengalir perlahan dari kedua matanya._

_"TIDAK! Aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku tidak melakukannya," ucapnya lirih._

_Dia tahu melarikan diri seperti ini hanya akan membuatnya semakin terlihat bersalah. Tapi akal sehatnya tak mampu mengalahkan rasa _panik dan takut_ yang menghinggapi dirinya. Dia ingin percaya kalau dia tidak membunuh pamannya. Tapi..ucapan M.M telah membuat ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan._

_Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Dia telah pergi. Dia tidak bisa kembali lagi ke rumah itu._

* * *

Hibari hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Tsuna enggan menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia hanya duduk (jongkok) berdiam diri. Hibari juga hanya bisa diam menunggu pemuda itu sampai dia mau bicara. Dia terbiasa dengan ketenangan. Dan dia enggan menghancurkan suasana tenang yang nyaman ini. Kedua mata Hibari melihat ke angkasa. Hujan deras yang mengguyur Namimori masih belum reda juga. Andai saja dia membawa payung mungkin tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Terpaksa dia harus menunggu sampai hujan reda. Lagipula ada hal yang harus _diselidikinya_.

Lalu dia mengalihkan kedua matanya ke bawah. Diperhatikannya tubuh Tsuna yang kecil, mungil, dan paras imutnya itu. Penampilan luar Tsuna memang berbeda dengan anak seumurannya. Dia terlihat _rapuh_. Dia terlihat seperti hewan kecil yang membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin _melindunginya_.

_Apa yang kupikirkan?_ Tanya Hibari dalam hati. _Melindunginya? Satu-satunya hal yang harus kulindungi adalah Namimori, my town._

Tiba-tiba angin dingin berhembus ke arah Tsuna, menerbangkan rambut coklatnya yang terlihat lembut. Dia merasa kedingininan. Tsuna semakin mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Tiba-tiba Hibari melepas jaket hitamnya dan mengenakannya pada Tsuna.

"Eh?"

Tsuna melihat ke arah Hibari dengan kedua mata penuh tanya.

"Pakailah," perintah Hibari dengan nada datar.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Hibari-san?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku, herbivore."

Tsuna tersenyum kecil.

"Arigato, Hibari-san.."

"Hn."

Tsuna mendekap jaket Hibari. Tercium aroma bunga sakura pada jaket itu. Aroma khas Hibari. Dan entah kenapa Tsuna menyukai aroma itu, aroma yang mengingatkannya pada musim semi. Tsuna jadi merasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

_Selama ini aku selalu merasa Hibari-san adalah orang yang dingin seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Tapi sosok Hibari-san yang sebenarnya berbeda dengan apa yang mereka tahu. Hibari-san adalah orang yang baik hati_, pikir Tsuna.

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku ingin menolongmu. Tapi karena aku tidak mau melihat berita murid Namimori Middle School tewas akibat kedinginan."

Tsuna tersenyum mendengarnya. Dalam hati dia tertawa kecil.

_Yah..walau dia sendiri enggan mengakuinya._

"Ya. Aku mengerti, Hibari-san."

"Tadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Eh? Yang mana?"

"Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?"

"Itu…"

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Tsuna berubah menjadi muram, sama dengan saat Hibari menanyakan pertanyaan itu tadi.

Hibari mendengus. Sepertinya herbivore yang satu ini belum bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Dia bukan tipe yang suka ingin tahu dan bukan tipe yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Tapi herbivore ini adalah salah satu murid Namimori Middle School. Kalau sampai ada muridnya yang kabur dari rumah, itu bisa membawa nama buruk pada sekolah. Hibari tidak mau reputasi sekolah sampai ternodai.

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi selama dia adalah prefect Namimori Middle School. Dia harus menyelidikinya dan _kalau bisa_ menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum terdengar kabar yang tidak-tidak. Dia harus mencari metode lain supaya herbivore ini mau bicara.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Hibari mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Tsuna dengan wajah masam.

Raut wajah Tsuna masih belum berubah. Hibari merengut.

_Kenapa herbivore selalu melakukan tindakan tanpa berpikir dulu?_ Pikir Hibari.

Herbivore kabur dari rumah. Itu artinya dia tidak memliki tempat untuk menginap. Dan sepertinya dia juga tidak memiliki rencana akan kemana setelah ini. Kalau dibiarkan mungkin dia kembali lagi ke rumah, setelah memikirkan betapa herbivorous dan bodoh tindakannya itu. Atau..dia akan berakhir menjadi anak jalanan yang hidup tidak jelas dengan makanan tidak bergizi. Mengingat betapa cerobohnya Tsuna, mungkin dia tidka bisa bertahan jika harus hidup di jalanan.

Hal ini semakin rumit.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Hibari _out-of-topic_.

Tsuna mengangguk singkat, "Segala macam masakan."

_Kenapa Hibari-san bertanya tentang hal itu?_ Tanya Tsuna dalam hati.

_Hm..sepertinya cukup berguna juga herbivore ini. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya. _Pikir Hibari._  
_

"Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku," ucap Hibari tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

Tsuna melihat ke arah pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Hibari Kyoya yang hebat itu mengizinkannya tinggal di _rumahnya_? Dia pasti salah dengar. Hujan turun cukup deras, pasti itu penyebabnya. Kalau bukan karena hujan, saat ini dia pasti sedang bermimpi. Ya, karena tidak mungkin di dunia ini dari semua orang seorang Hibari Kyoya, _the sadistic prefect_, mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Sementara itu Hibari mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda di hadapannya. Dia menyeringai kecil.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi ucapanku, herbivore," ucap Hibari membuyarkan lamunan Tsuna.

Dia tidak salah dengar. Hibari memang mengatakannya. Wajah Tsuna berubah menjadi cerah. Sebuah senyum manis terlukis di parasnya. Dalam hati dia bersorak bahagia.

"Sungguh?"

Hibari mengangguk. Wajah Tsuna semakin terlihat ceria. Senyuman lebar menghiasi paras imutnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin menawan. Kemudian sebuah kenyataan membuatnya tersadar.

"Tapi..apa aku tidak merepotkan Hibari-san? Bagaimana dengan keluarga Hibari-san? Mereka pasti akan merasa keberatan dengan keberadaanku."

"Aku tinggal sendiri."

"Eh?"

"Ayah dan ibu tinggal di luar negri."

_Eh? Hibari-san anak orang kaya? Aku baru mengetahuinya._

"Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku selama yang kau mau. Tapi kau harus mengikuti semua aturan yang ada. Rumahku, peraturanku. Dan tugas utamamu adalah membersihkan rumah dan memasak. Bagaimana?"

"Arigato, Hibari-san. Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik. Arigato gozaimasu."

"Hn."

Hibari mendengus. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sampai membuat keputusan seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini secepat mungkin. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya membawanya ke rumah, apalagi di sana ada banyak kamar kosong.

Tak terasa hujan telah reda. Suasana hening sejenak terasa di sekitar Tsuna dan Hibari. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara orang-orang mulai melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Hibari melangkah meninggalkan area mini market itu. Sementara Tsuna masih berjongkok di tempatnya berada.

Hibari menoleh ke belakang.

"Ayo, kita pulang," ucap Hibari tanpa sadar.

Kedua matanya sedikit melebar ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. '_Kita_'? Tidak ada istilah '_kita_' di kamusnya. Dia carnivore dan orang lain adalah herbivore. Carnivore tidak suka berkelompok dengan herbivore.

Tapi kata '_kita_' yang diucapkannya tadi terasa nyaman untuk diucapkan seolah mereka telah terbiasa bersama dalam waktu cukup lama. Seolah kata itu memang tepat untuk diucapkan. Seolah kata itu adalah kata yang cocok untuk mereka.

Tsuna tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya berjongkok. Dengan langkah pasti dia berjalan menghampiri Hibari.

"Kaa-san! Lihat! Ada pelangi..," ucap seorang anak kecil yang sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan ibunya.

Hibari dan Tsuna melihat ke arah jari telunjuk anak kecil itu menunjuk. Kedua mata mereka melihat langit yang perlahan berubah menjadi biru kembali. Masih ada beberapa awan kelabu yang bertengger di angkasa. Di antara awan-awan putih terlihat _pelangi_ dengan tujuh warnanya yang indah menghiasi birunya langit pasca hujan berlalu. Pelangi itu terlihat begitu jelas. Terasa seakan-akan bisa disentuh, bisa ditangkap, bisa diraih dengan kedua tangan kita.

Beberapa gadis yang sedang bergerombol mengabadikan sang pelangi ke dalam _cellphone_ mereka. Pelangi itu terlihat menakjubkan.

"Indah..," gumam Tsuna lirih.

"Hn," sahut Hibari. "Hari semakin malam kalau kau terus berlama-lama."

"Ah, maaf.."

"Hn."

Hibari mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tsuna mengikutinya dari belakang dengan perasaan bahagia. Setelah semua hal buruk yang terjadi padanya hari ini, bertemu dengan Hibari adalah hal terindah yang dialaminya. Siapa sangka orang yang peling ditakutinya adalah orang yang menolongnya.

Awan mendung mungkin menutupi indahnya langit, menghalangi cahaya sang mentari. Hujanpun turun dengan deras bersama dengan angin dingin yang menusuk kulit. Petir menggelegar di angkasa. Tapi setelah semua itu berlalu, pelangi muncul dengan indahnya. Seolah alam mengerti apa yang sedang dialaminya. Di balik masalahnya, Tsuna tahu akan terjadi hal indah pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

**To be continued  
**

.

.

.**  
**

**Author's Note:** Ciaossu..! This is not my first fanfic, but my first KHR Fanfiction Indonesia.

Yamanaka Takeshi, dia bukan OC. Dia muncul di Future Arc, waktu kelompoknya Gamma mencari Rain Guardian tapi malah salah orang.

Don't forget to review..

**(04/10/2012)**


End file.
